


The Doctor's death

by Niatrib



Series: Three rooms [5]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, Character Death, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:59:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niatrib/pseuds/Niatrib
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything has to come to an end</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor's death

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally the final story in a series about Jack and the Doctor but there is one more.

It had become too painful to stay and watch the most important person in his existence just fade away. For forty years they had roamed the universe happy together, Jack had aged slower than expected whether this was a result of the Tardis bringing him back to life or part of the experiments that had been performed on Jack in the two years he still did not remember all of neither knew. Then despite looking younger than sixty Jack had collapsed, immediately rushing his lover to a hospital the Doctor had waited anxiously as a battery of tests were performed, two days later the two men had sat side by side and heard the news that Jack was dying.

The Doctors had given Jack less than a month to live but now six months later he was still alive. The Doctor and Jack had moved into a house on the English coast where there was a great view and on the days when Jack was a bit better the two men sat and looked out. Jacks room was brightly lit and on the day the Doctor said goodbye he looked back to see his lover coughing while curled around his cuddly dragon, it was with tears in his eyes that the Doctor turned and left Jack in the hands of Katherine – a middle aged lady who took the pair of them in her stride – before entering the Tardis and leaving.

~*~  
A week later

Jack had felt the end coming for a couple of days now, his breath was harder to find after every coughing fit. He had held on for the Doctor having promised that he wouldn’t leave him and now that promise was being broken by his own body. The door to his room opened and he looked up expecting to see Katherine, a stranger stood there instead. An old man, a deeply lined face stared at Jack as though he was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.

“Jack, my Jack.” The man said a smile on his face as he stepped closer.

“Doctor?” Jack gasped, no one else called him that.

“I thought I would get here too late.” The Doctor said sitting on the bed slowly and curling round his lover. One arm went round Jack’s waist holding him tightly.

“Love you.” Jack said with a yawn.

“As you should, I still love you as well.” The Doctor said kissing Jack’s forehead before falling asleep as well.

In a small room on the coast of England no one saw the last of the time lords die, only the yellow eyes of a toy dragon watched and saw two men take their last breaths as three hearts stopped beating.


End file.
